Different Types of Bullies
So, We've all had our fair share of Bullies, right? If not, then that is absolutely fine. In this page we'll go over different types of bullies you may encounter, and different types of bullying. Different Types of Bullies. There are four main types of Bullies: Physical Bullies Physical bullies are action-oriented. This type of bullying includes hitting or kicking the victim, or, taking or damaging the victim's property. This is the least sophisticated type of bullying because it is so easy to identify. Physical bullies are soon known to the entire population in the school. As they get older, their attacks usually become more aggressive. These aggressive characteristics manifest themselves as bullies become adults. ' Verbal Bullies' Verbal bullies use words to hurt or humiliate another person. Verbal bullying includes name-calling, insulting, making racist comments and constant teasing. This type of bullying is the easiest to inflict on other children. It is quick and to the point. It can occur in the least amount of time available, and its effects can be more devastating in some ways than physical bullying because there are no visible scars. Relational Bullies Relational or relationship bullies try to convince their peers to exclude or reject a certain person or people and cut the victims off from their social connections. This type of bullying is linked to verbal bullying and usually occurs when children (most often girls) spread nasty rumors about others or exclude an ex-friend from the peer group. The most devastating effect with this type of bullying is the rejection by the peer group at a time when children most need their social connections. Reactive victims Reactive victims straddle a fence of being a bully and or victim. They are often the most difficult to identify because at first glance they seem to be targets for other bullies. However, reactive victims often taunt bullies, and bully other people themselves. Most of the incidents are physical in nature. These victims are impulsive and react quickly to intentional and unintentional physical encounters. In some cases, reactive victims begin as victims and become bullies as they try to retaliate. A reactive victim will approach a person who has been bullying him/her and say something like, "You better not bug me today, otherwise I'll tell the teacher and boy, will you be in trouble, so you just better watch out." Statements such as this are akin to waving a red flag in front of a raging bull, and may provoke a bully into action. Reactive victims then fight back and claim self defense. Reactive victims need to learn how to avoid bullies. Different types of Bullying. Physical bullying involves hitting, shoving, pushing, tripping, and other kinds of force. Verbal bullying involves hurtful comments, name-calling, teasing. Social bullying involves using relationships to hurt someone. It involves excluding or ostracizing someone from a friend group, spreading rumours, or “the silent treatment”. Cyberbullying happens over cellphones or the internet. It involves the bully spreading rumors, spreading photos, or spreading your number as a few examples. Category:Bullies Category:Bullying Category:Types of Bullies Category:Types of Bullying Category:Cyberbullying